Setting Sun
by mollyybabyy
Summary: Renesmee Cullen is now fullymatured at the age of 6 in human years old. Nessie's feelings are changing for Jacob, and all she wants to know is if he feels the same way. Will they be able to be together or will something get in the way? Aiming for over35ch
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so please don't be to hard on me, it's my first FanFiction and I've never done anything like this before. Normally I just read them but I thought it was about time I did something and my friends got tired of me talking about all the stories they ended up begging me to write one so I'll stop talking about them. Soooo..... here it goes!**

**I do not own the Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer does. :)**

**Setting Sun**

**Chapter 1 – Realization**

I was walking through the woods, hand in hand with my favourite person in the world. As I looked around at my surroundings, I thought about my life, and how lucky I was to be alive, in this world, and to be who I was. Everything around us was green, the moss, the leaves, the grass, just the way I liked it. We were stepping over roots and under branches until we got to an opening in the trees. We stepped through the opening in between the trees into a beautiful meadow. The meadow was like the kind of thing you would see in fairy-tales. It was set in a perfect circle, with grass covering the ground like a soft blanket and buttercups, daisies, snowdrops, bluebells and heather scattered on the ground.

_I've been here before, but when? _I thought to my self, it seemed so familiar to me, being there. "Jacob, where are we?" I looked up to my best friend, into those beautiful, brown eyes of his that looked almost black. _Wait, what? When did I start thinking Jake's eyes are beautiful? _

"We're in your parents' meadow, Ness." Looking down on my small form. In that moment I saw something in his eyes, something I'd seen before in his eyes. I realised then what it was; it was the same thing that my parents had in their eyes when they looked at each other. It was the same thing I saw in Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper's eyes when they looked at each, and when Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie looked at each other and when Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma looked at each other. It was even the exact same look I saw in Sam's eyes when he looked at his Emily.

Jake sat down on the emerald green grass and pulled me down with him. We lay back down and I lay my head on his bare chest. I looked up at the stars and I felt something, I felt a warm glow in my stomach, surrounded by butterflies. Confused by this feeling, I felt the urge to snuggle closer into Jacob's warm body. I looked up to his face and studied his features as his eyes were focused on the stars.

"A beautiful view isn't it?" I whispered to him, while looking back up into the dark sky that was dotted with stars.

"It's okay, but I can think of something more beautiful to look at," He dropped his gaze down to me and my eyes, and gave me his just-for-me Jacob smile. For once I didn't drop my gaze in embarrassment, we just kept on staring into each other's eyes like we were staring into the other's soul.

Then Jacob bent his head down until his face and lips were an inch away from mine. "Ness, I-I... I love you." I felt a smile spread across my face and my heart burst with joy. I was speechless, so I pressed my palm to his cheek and said with my gift; _I love you too Jacob_. He closed the distance between us by pressing his soft lips to mine, wrapping his arms around me and me putting one hand on the back of his neck and tangling the other in his hair. His tongue traced my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I was just about to open my mouth to take the kiss further when I felt myself being shaken.

"Nessie? Ness? Come on!" It was him. Jacob. I could recognise that voice anywhere. "Wake up, I can already hear Alice coming. Quick! I'm trying to save you here!" My eyes fluttered open to see him leaning over me. Reality caught up with me and I remembered my dream. I suddenly jumped up, scared he might have seen my dream. His facial features changed from excited to worried. "What? What's wrong? Did I hurt you?".

"Um... no of course not Jake, it's nothing." He raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner, "Really Jake, it's nothing. I'm fine."

"Okay, well umm... Happy birthday Ness! God, you've grown up so fast. It seems like it was only yesterday I looked into your beautiful eyes for the first time and look at you know!" He went back to grinning again, "Oh god, I'm rambling aren't I? Oh well, but wait until you see-"

"Jacob Black, one more word and I will cut that furry tail of yours right off!" Jacob's expression turned from cheerful to genuinely frightened, as he knew that Aunt Alice really wasn't joking. One look at his face and I burst out laughing.

"Oh so you think that's funny, do you Ness? That my life is being threatened?" He grabbed me round the waist and started tickling me so I laughed even harder.

"No, no- Jacob, stop!" I yelled, shaking my head and laughing, "Please Jacob, I'll do anything! Please?" He stopped and pretended to think very hard.

"Hmm... Let's see... How about the usual then Ness?" He said, grinning, "So Nessie, who is your Alpha?"

"Jacob is my Alpha," I mumbled, while he cupped his hand around his ear.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch that."

"Jacob Black is my Alpha!" I yelled, "There, happy?"

"Yes, very happy." As I looked up into his triumphant eyes, I felt complete. I realised that what I said in my dream was true, I am in love with Jacob Black.

"Yes, yes. Enough with the games now, I've only got until five to get you ready for your party as you slept in until midday." I almost forgot Aunt Alice was there until she spoke, I decided to do what she asked as there was no way to get round Alice when there was any celebration involved. "Jacob, please leave unless you want to watch Nessie getting changed, which I'm sure would make her uncomfortable." I ducked my head down as the blush spread across my face, but I took a quick peak at Jake to see his cheeks were a shade darker against his russet-coloured skin. He caught my eye and due to his usual cockiness he had to wink. _Does he know what he does to me? Does he feel the same way? But what if he doesn't? _All these questions ran through my head in a matter of seconds, but no answers came with them. I felt the butterflies enter my stomach when he gave me his special smile that he uses only for me.

"Okay, fine. I'll see you later, Ness. Oh, and Alice? Don't torture her to bad, I still want to give her her present and birthday hug later." And with that Jacob left the room, chuckling at his own joke.

"Right, I expect you to be showered, dressed in this outfit," gesturing to white suit carrier in her right hand, "to have eaten breakfast and be at the main house by one o'clock. Okay?" Before I could say another word, Alice was out the door leaving me dumbfounded. I stood up and walked into my bathroom and turned on the shower. While I waited for the water to heat up, I let my mind wander to Jacob. _What if he doesn't feel the same way as I feel about him? Should I tell him? What if he doesn't want to be friends with me anymore because of the way I feel? _I couldn't stop the questions jump into my head now that I was alone with no distractions. An irritated groan slipped past my lips, I didn't know what to do. I jumped in the shower and used my favourite orange-scented shampoo and then put in the conditioner. As I let it set in, I closed my eyes and let the water run over my body. But all I saw when I closed my eyes was _him._ Jacob. It was like his face was tattooed to the inside of my eyelids. All I could see was those gorgeous black eyes that were a window into his perfect soul, his cropped, jet black hair, I couldn't help but imagine me running my fingers through it, and then those luscious, soft lips of his...

And then reality caught back up with me. "Renesmee! Honey? Breakfast is ready," My mother, Bella, was calling up the stairs to me. She, being her usual stubborn self, still wouldn't call me Nessie or Ness, even though everyone that we knew was calling me by those names.

"Coming, Mom! I'll be down in a minute," I said, knowing she would hear it with her vampire super-senses. I washed the conditioner out and shut the water off. I brushed my teeth and towel dried my hair. I went back into my room and got my bra and panties and the white suit-carrier. Once I had my underwear on, I unzipped the bag to the see just a piece of bright purple fabric, I took it off the hanger and held it against my body as I stood in front of my wall length mirror. I gasped, I realised it was supposed to be a dress, and a very short dress at that, with no straps at all. It only came to a few inches bellow my butt, _What is Dad gonna say when he sees this? _I sighed and pulled it over my head and looked back in the mirror. It actually looked amazing on me, the colour complimented my pale skin perfectly and it showed off all of my newly founded curves in the right places. _What was that saying Alice always told me? Oh yeah... Less is always more. _I always thought Aunt Alice was genius, but now, now I was lost for words.

I grabbed the black 4-inch ankle boots that Alice left at the bottom of the suit-carrier and ran down the hallway and into the kitchen to see my dad sat on a stool at the island with my mom on his lap. What a surprise? They were making out like there was no tomorrow, and they obviously didn't hear me come in as the were 'distracted'. I cleared my throat and said; "Yeah, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I was hoping I could eat my breakfast _without_ having to witness my parents sucking face." They turned around and their attention to my outfit. My mom's face went from embarrassed to shocked to disapproving, whereas my dad's face went from happy to shocked to furious.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! What on earth are you wearing? You are not going anywhere dressed in that!", my father yelled at me. I was used to this, his disapproval at most of the outfits Aunt Alice dressed me in these days. I decided to wait until he was finished with his ranting.

"Dad, I don't see what the big deal is. I am fully matured as of today, so I think that I should be able to wear what I want from now on and I think Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose will agree. And anyway, it's just for today, I'm only going over to the main house for my birthday party. It's not like there's gonna be any pervs at the party, it's just the family and the pack."

"Yeah, well that's what I'm worried about," he mumbled, "Fine, but as long as this is the worst it's going to get, Nessie."

"Okay, Dad. I'll try but I can't make any promises, you know what Alice is like." Before they could say another word, I was out the door with a piece of toast in one hand and my boots in the other. I ran the distance to the main house in half a minute or less. It would've taken less time if I were a full vampire, but obviously I'm not. I am a half-vampire, my parents conceived me when my mother was human. They obviously didn't know it was possible that they could have children, otherwise I wouldn't be here. My mom's pregnancy only lasted about a month or so, the birth nearly killed her, so my dad resorted to finally changing her so he wouldn't lose her. My growth was not normal either, at the age of only four months I looked about five. That was the age the oh-so-famous Volturi came to 'visit', or rather try and get rid of me, which nearly caused all of my family, vampire friends and Jacob and his pack to be killed. Luckily they were too scared of my mothers gift to attempt to attack, as she was able to shield us from their most talented guard. So they had no choice but to leave.

As I stepped through the doorway, Alice was instantly at my side and already started to drag me up the stairs and into her bathroom. She pushed me down onto her chair and started to work on my hair, while she was doing God knows what to me, I closed my eyes and my mind went back to Jacob. I felt content, and I almost forgot where I was until I felt Alice prod my eyelids with what I thought was eyeliner. I got caught up in my fantasies and replays of the dream I had the previous night and before I knew it, she was telling me to open my eyes.

"Nessie, you have got to admit I am a genius," she said as I opened my eyes to look in the mirror, Aunt Alice had straightened my usually long curly locks into a messy, bed-head look, which actually looked really good on me. She put a bit of foundation on my face, but not much because apparently I have perfect skin, she made my eyes all smoky, giving me a seductive look. There was clear lip gloss coating my lips and no blusher on my cheeks because Alice thought my natural blush was much prettier.

"Okay, I can hear that everyone is ready downstairs, but are you ready?" Alice asked me excited but slightly concerned eyes.

"Yeah, I'm ready, let's go," I smiled at her, while slipping why black snakeskin ankle boots. I stood up, smoothed out my dress and stepped out into the hallway.

"When we get to the bottom of the stairs, you wait for about fifteen seconds after I've left you and then come into the back yard, that's where everyone will be."

"Right, got it." We walked hand in hand to the bottom of the stairs and then Aunt Alice kissed my cheek and took off to go outside. So I started counting.

_Fifteen_

_Fourteen_

_Thirteen_

_Twelve_

_Eleven_

_Ten_

_Nine_

_Eight_

_Seven_

_Six_

_Five_

_Four_

_Three _

_Two _

_One_

I took a deep breath and made my way to the back porch, I paused as I took another breath and stepped outside to my friends and family...

**Yeah, sorry about the cliffhanger, but it was just begging me to do it. I'm starting the second chapter straight away. And please... REVIEW!! :)**

**mollyybabyy xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the birthday party chapter. Enjoy! ;)**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**Chapter 2 - Gratitude**

**Previously: **

_I took a deep breath and made my way to the back porch, I paused as I took another breath and stepped outside to my friends and family..._

As I stepped outside, everyone gasped. My mom looked like she was about to cry, if she could, my dad looked proud yet quite sad. Aunt Rosalie and Alice looked impressed with Aunt Alice's work, Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper just looked... well there was no other word for it; protective. Grandpa Carlisle looked proud and Grandma had the exact same expression as Mom did. And then there was the pack. The imprinted guys just looked a bit shocked, whereas the non-imprinted, well their jaws were hanging off of their skulls and their eyeballs looked like they were going to pop out. At least half of them were drooling, and Jake. Jake was doing the exact same thing, but it was much more satisfactory when he did it.

I smirked, and everyone suddenly shouted; "Happy Birthday!" My smirk turned into a grin as I walked out to the table where a giant pink cake was waiting, it was one of those cakes that belong in a wedding. It had three layers and candles all around the edge of the bottom layer. All my family and friends stood around the table, waiting for me while Jacob came up to me and took my hand. As I looked up at him and smiled, I felt the butterflies return to my stomach again.

"You look beautiful, by the way, Ness," He smiled back at me, I blushed and looked back at everyone to see my dad giving Jake the death stare. _Daddy? _I thought, directly at him, _Stop giving Jacob death stares. What's he done wrong? _He raised his eyebrows at me and then sighed, giving up. When we got to the giant table, everyone started to sing 'Happy Birthday' to me. Once they had finished I made my wish and blew out they candles.

"Okay, boys, the food is on the table, go eat!" Grandma said, and all of the pack ran to their seats and dug in.

"So, Ness, what did you wish for?" Jake asked as we wandered over to our seats.

"As if I'm gonna tell you Jake," I said as I took my seat and he took his, "Anyway it's a secret, and if I do tell you, it won't come true, will it?" Actually, the real reason I wouldn't tell him was because I wished that if he ever found out I loved him, he would love me back.

"Fine, but I will find out eventually. Now, come on, let's eat. I'm starving!" He said while staring at the food and licking his lips. I couldn't help but stare at his lips, and I also couldn't help that I had such a vivid imagination. "Ness? Hey, Nessie? Hello? Earth to Nessie!" Jacob was waving his hand in front of my face.

"Hmm.. Yeah? Sorry, just um... thinking?" It came out as more of a question than a answer. "Sorry, yeah let's eat." He smirked at me and went back to his food. As usual I only ate half of my food and Jake ate the rest. Once all the guys had their food and ate the cake, my family came over with all the wrapped presents.

"Nessie, it's present time!" Aunt Alice said, rather enthusiastically. Emmett and Jasper placed the presents on the table and went to stand by everyone else. Jake then handed me the first present. It said on the label, it was from Grandpa and Grandma. I ripped off the paper, to see an average size box. I took the lid off of it to see a leather journal and a manuscript. I picked up the manuscript and studied the cover, it said it was the original manuscript for Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare.

"Oh my god! Is this really it?" I asked Grandpa Carlisle, nearly jumping up and down in my seat.

"Yes, Nessie, it is. The original, my father knew the owner of the original Globe Theatre and was given it as a present because Shakespeare was his favourite playwright." He answered, smiling. "And the journal was the playwright's himself, he started it in 1593 and finished it in 1595. This I acquired at a bookshop in London soon after I was made a vampire."

I jumped up out of my seat and ran over to them, giving both Grandma and Grandpa a hug, "Thank you so much Grandma and Grandpa! It's more than I could've ever asked for from you," I thanked them and then went back to my seat and Jacob handed me another present. This one was from Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper, he handed me a rather small black box. I opened it to find a silver vintage necklace inside, it was a thin chain with a locket hanging off it. There was a floral pattern on the face of it, and on the inside was a picture of my family and me, that must have been taken a few years ago, because I looked about twelve in it.

"It was my mothers, during the civil war. I inherited it when she died, and we thought you should have it, so it could remain in the family," Jasper stated, looking down on me, lovingly with Alice at his side.

"Wow... thank you so much guys. It's an honour that you would choose me to be able to have it. Thank you," I could feel my eyes starting to water and took a deep breath, "You got another present for me Jake?" I asked Jacob, smiling at him.

"Yeah, here you go, Ness," He answered, passing me a flat parcel. I opened it up to find various fake IDs, all of them had my picture on them but with different names that you could get 'Nessie' from.

"We thought it was appropriate, as you are of age now and you'll need them later." Aunt Rose told me, while Uncle Emmett was grinning at me from behind her.

"Thanks you two, I'll be sure to use them sometime soon." I said to them, while flashing a grin. Jake then handed me the last present, it was small rectangle box. I took the lid off to see a set of keys in it.

"Um... What are the keys for?" I looked at my mom and dad with a questioning look, assuming they were from them.

"Well, why don't you go have look out the front if you want to know?" Dad answered, smirking. The pack raced out to the front while Jake and I just walked out, when we got out there the whole pack was stood there frozen, gaping at something I couldn't see because they were all in the way.

"Hey, guys? Move out the way so Nessie can see, it is _her _present, you know," Jake said before he shoved the guys out of the way so we could get past. As soon as he got to the front, he froze as well.

"What are you all looking at? Jeez, guys you look like you've imprinted all at -" I froze, as I took in what I saw in front of my eyes. A silver, Bugatti Veyron was sitting in my driveway. "OH MY GOD! Is- is that for me?" Dad nodded, and I screamed, I ran over to him and mom and gave them hugs, thanking them over and over again. I turned back to my new car to see the guys all over my car. Most of them were at the front with hood up so they could check out the engine, while Jake was in the drivers seat checking out the interior with Seth. I went over to them and sat on Jake's lap, leaning against his chest. When I sat down I thought I heard his heartbeat speed up, but I shook it off, thinking I was hearing things. But that didn't stop the butterflies returning.

"So are you having a good birthday so far, Ness?" He asked me, while wrapping his arms around me.

"It's amazing, Jacob. I can't wait to open your present though," I said, looking up to his gorgeous face.

"Who said I was getting you a present?" He asked, playfully, grinning at me, "Don't worry, Ness, you'll be getting it later." While winking at me, he kissed my hair, "I think the guys have a surprise for you though."

"What? What is it? Please tell me Jacob," I asked him, knowing he normally can't say no to me.

But before Jacob could answer Seth said; "Don't you say another word Jacob Black! I don't care if you're Alpha or not, you are _not_ ruining Nessie's surprise. Okay?" Jake nodded and gave me an apologetic look. Seth walked round to our side of the car and helped me out and then pulled a black piece of fabric out of nowhere. "Now, Nessie, you have to put this blindfold on now, and _then_ we'll take you to your surprise."

"Fine Seth, but if this turns out bad, you will never be wanting your birthday to come." Seth laughed off my statement and put the blindfold over my eyes. As soon as everything went black a warm hand slipped into mine, _Jacob? Is that you? _I asked the person with my gift.

"Yeah, it's me Ness, don't worry. It's nothing bad, it's gonna be really fun!" He answered giving me another reassuring squeeze. The butterflies just got worse. Jake guided me over to some sort of vehicle and helped me in. I heard the others get in and the vehicle started to move. I leaned on Jake's shoulder and I replayed my dream from last night again, I sighed, thinking; _If only he felt the same way..._ Jake's heartbeat sped up and I suddenly remembered that I was still touching him. I quickly sat up and I felt my cheeks heat up. _Oh my god, did he just see that? What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if he thinks it's too awkward to be friends anymore? _Before I could ask myself anymore questions I felt the car pull to a stop. Jacob took my hand again and pulled me out of the car. Someone untied my blindfold and pulled it off.

"SURPRISE!" I blinked and saw we were standing right in front of a nightclub, I realised what their present was and grinned at them.

"We wanted to do something special, so we thought what was more special than taking you out to your first club?" Embry said, and I noticed that all the non-imprinted had come plus Quil.

"Thanks guys! This is a great present," I said, smiling at all of them. "Shall we go in?" They all nodded and walked to the door. The bouncer didn't bother with asking for IDs for the guys as they were giants, but when it got to me he put his hand out to stop me.

"ID please?" He asked me, I could tell he was trying to keep his eyes on my face rather than my body, but he was failing. I heard Jake growl next to me, but not loud enough for the bouncer to hear. Jake handed me one of my IDs that he had in his pocket and I handed it to the bouncer. He nodded, gave it back to me and let us past.

We stepped into the club to see bright lights flashing, a bar on one side of the club and a DJ on the other. The dance floor was packed with people grinding against each other, laughing and just generally having a good time. I could see that all the guys had wandered off to flirt with some 'hot' girls, only Quil and Jacob were left standing with me.

"So... you guys want to get a drink?" I asked them, breaking the tension.

"Yeah, sure Ness," Jake answered, "Let's go," He led us over to the bar and held out a chair for me, I smiled at him and sat down in front of the bar.

"So, what'll it be?" The bartender asked us, while keeping his eyes on me.

"Um... three shots of tequila, please," Quil answered. The guy pulled out three shot glasses and filled them to the brim with the tequila. "How much do we owe you?"

"It's on the house," He said, winking at me. I felt Jake tense up beside me and I looked up to see him glaring at the bartender. He quickly turned away from Jake's death stare to serve some other people.

"Come on, down it on three," Quil said, grinning, I picked up my shot and him and Jacob took theirs, "One, two, three!" We all downed them in one. The tequila was okay, and as it went down, it kind of burned my throat, but not in a bad way. So I ordered another three shots for us and we downed them again.

"Thanks for bringing me, guys. I'm really having fun so far," I told them, smiling.

"It's okay Ness, and I'm glad you're having fun, the guys will be relieved about that," Quil laughed. He then shifted his gaze to just above my head and his expression changed from amused to threatening. "Can I help you?" He asked someone. I turned around to see a man standing there, he looked about twenty, he was quite tall, but not as tall as my Jacob. The man had blonde hair and blue eyes, he was quite a large build and you could tell he worked out. Overall he looked like a nice guy.

"I just wanted to ask if you wanted to dance?" He said, looking right at me. _It can't hurt, I mean maybe if I did, Jake might get jealous or something. _I thought to myself and I decided to take a chance.

"Sure, why not?" I answered, then I turned to Quil and Jacob and said; "I'll be back in a bit guys, okay?" Quil looked nervous for some reason and Jake was glowering at the guy. He then looked at me and nodded, I saw something in his eyes when he looked at me. _It couldn't be what I saw in my dream... Could it? _I got up and followed the guy to the dance floor.

"So, what's your name?" The man asked me.

"It's Nessie, what about you?" I questioned him, it felt a bit awkward talking to this stranger. The only guys I usually talked to was Jacob, Dad, my uncles, Grandpa and the pack.

"Nessie... It's cute, suits you," He said, smiling at me, "I'm Jack," By that time we had reached the dance floor and we immediately started dancing. Jack put his hands on my hips and started grinding me, I felt a bit uncomfortable doing that with him, but I just ignored it and kept on dancing. I forgot all about Jack after a while and just got lost in the music, I was having an amazing time, I felt like I didn't have a care in the world.

But that was until Jack turned me around and started to lean in to kiss me, "Jack! Stop, I like you but not in that way. I'm sorry, but I like someone else." I told him and tried to push him away.

"Aw, come on Nessie, don't be like that," His words were kind of slurred and I was surprised I didn't notice until now that he had been drinking. He kept on leaning in and I tried to push against him but he was too strong. His lips were about a centimetre from mine when suddenly he was gone. I looked up to see Jack on the floor with a bleeding nose and Jacob was standing in front of me, shaking.

"Are you okay?" He asked me, still shaking, he looked as if he could phase at any moment. I quickly nodded and he took me outside, I wrapped my arms around him and cried on his shirt. He stroked my head and stopped shaking. "Why are you crying Ness?"

"Because he nearly took my first kiss from me, I don't want anyone to do that except for..." I trailed off, afraid if I told him, he would hate me.

"Except for who, Ness?" I couldn't speak because I was too nervous so I lifted my hand to his cheek, I showed him the fantasy I accidentally showed him on the way here with my gift. I heard his breathing hitch and I took my hand away instantly and ducked my head down so he couldn't see my face. Jake put his finger under my chin and lifted my head up so I had no choice to look into his beautiful eyes, I was surprised by what I saw in them. I saw love. His eyes were bursting with love, and I knew then, that love was for me and only me. Jacob slowly leaned down and pressed his soft lips to mine, it was better than all of my fantasies put together and more. It was the most perfect first kiss ever. In that moment when he touched his lips to mine, I could feel all the love and joy that he had in the kiss. I put my hand on the back of his neck and the other in his hair and pressed my lips to his again. This kiss was more passionate than our first and there was lust in it as well. Our lips moved against each other in sync, his tongue traced my bottom lip and I granted him entrance. We explored each others mouths and tasted each other. Jacob tangled his hand in my hair and put his other hand on my hip. After what seemed like days rather than minutes, we broke apart to breath. Our breathing was ragged as we looked into each others eyes.

"Nessie, I love you," Jake stated, as he kissed my lips again, softly.

"I love you too, my Jacob," I laid my head upon his chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Do you wanna head back home Ness?" He asked me.

"No, not yet, I can think of other things that I'd prefer to be doing right now..." I looked up at him and gave him a mischievous smile. He grinned at me and leaned down to kiss me again. Hmmm... _I could get used to this... _

**So what did you think of it? Just to let you know I'll probably be updating every couple of days and I'm aiming for 35 chapters (at the least) in this story. PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know what you think, and if you have any ideas, please PM them to me. **

**Thanks for reading :)**

**mollyybabyy xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY! Okay there are three reasons why I'm happy. 1) Jacob and Nessie are together 2) People have added this story to their favourites and 3) I've had my first review. So I'm dedicating this chapter to the people who added this story to their favourites and HPfan29, who submitted my first review EVER! And nfanpepsi for submitting my second review. :)**

**So now the question is... will Nessie and Jacob tell her family or will they be able to keep it a secret? All will be revealed in time... ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

**Chapter 3- Integrity**

**Previously:**

"_Nessie, I love you," Jake stated, as he kissed my lips again, softly._

"_I love you too, my Jacob," I laid my head upon his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. _

"_Do you wanna head back home Ness?" He asked me._

"_No, not yet, I can think of other things that I'd prefer to be doing right now..." I looked up at him and gave him a mischievous smile. He grinned at me and leaned down to kiss me again. Hmmm... I could get used to this... _

It was the best birthday ever. Jacob had found out that I loved him and by some miracle, he loved me back. We kept on kissing for what felt like days or even weeks until we heard someone wolf whistle._ I_ was just going to ignore it but Jacob turned around to glare at whoever it was, ironically enough it was the rest of the pack. They were stood there with their mouths hanging open. "What are you all looking at?" I asked them, smirking, with my hand on my hip.

"Wow, Nessie, who knew you knew how to do that?" Embry finally struck up the nerve to speak, while the others where still drooling.

"Well, Embry, there's a lot you don't know about me," Before he could react, I turned on my heel and pulled Jake over to where I presumed our ride would be. "Jacob, where are we parked?"

"Um... It's just over here Ness," He pulled me over to where a stretch, black limo was parked.

"Why did the guys get a limo?" I asked, confused.

"Well, what other car would we all be able to fit in? I mean, have you seen the size of us?" He joked, while opening the door for me and gesturing to get in. I giggled and ducked through the door and sat down on one of the sofas. He came and sat down, pulling me into his lap. "So, are you ever gonna tell me what your wish was?"

"I might as well now, as it's already come true," I said as he raised his eyebrow, "My wish was that if you ever found out that I love you, you would love me back." I ducked my head down, embarrassed, but as soon as I did that, I felt a warm finger lift my chin up. I couldn't do anything but look into his eyes and I saw the love he had for me in them again.

"Nessie, that is ridiculous," Jake told me, "How could you think that I couldn't love you?" He smiled at me and leaned down and kissed me. It started off as a peck on the lips, but it gradually got more passionate. I loved the feeling of his tongue dancing with mine, I could taste his scent now instead of just smelling it. He had a woodsy taste, with a hint of mint. I felt his hand trail down to cup my ass, he squeezed it lightly and I moaned into his mouth. I suddenly heard a door open and close and then the shuffling of feet.

"Seth! Be quiet, or they'll hear us." Someone, that sounded like Embry whispered, "And Colin, pass that bag of popcorn, I want to enjoy this." I pulled away from Jacob to glare at Embry, he was sitting right next to us, where I would've been sitting if I wasn't on Jake's lap.

"I'm glad we could entertain you Embry," I told him, smirking. Embry turned bright red and grinned.

He turned to Jacob and said, "Oh man, you got lucky Jake!"

"I know I did," He smiled and kissed me softly on the lips. The rest of the guys struck up their own conversations, while I rested my head on Jacob's chest. I spent the most of the journey admiring Jacob's body and studying his features. He was wearing blue jeans that showed off his long, muscular legs and he wore a black t-shirt that fitted him perfectly and you could see his pecs and 8-pack through it. His abs looked like they were sculpted by the gods, I started to trace them through his shirt.

"Jacob, what are we gonna do about my parents?" I asked him.

"What about them?" He replied, pulling me closer to him.

"Should we tell them about us? Or do you think they would take it too badly if we told them?" I said, worried.

"I don't think they would take it too badly if we told them ourselves rather than if they found out from your dad hearing our thoughts," He stated.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Shall we tell them when we get home or in the morning?"

"I think we should tell them as soon as possible, and try to not think of me and my awesome kissing skills," He said, winking at me. I blushed and snuggled closer into his chest. For the remainder of the journey, we just held each other and shared kisses whenever we felt like it. As soon as the driver told us we were at the beginning of the long Cullen driveway we got everyone to clear their minds of anything to do with what happened with Jake and I that night. As soon as the limo pulled up outside the house, Jacob and I stepped out of the car, hand in hand, and walked to the front door. Jacob opened the door and we stepped inside.

"Hey guys, I'm home!" I called out into the large house, knowing they would be able to hear because of their super senses.

"Nessie! How was your surprise? Did you have fun?" Alice said, as she appeared into the hallway with Uncle Jasper at her side. I blushed, knowing they would soon find out what kind of fun I did have.

"Um... Yeah Aunt Alice, it was great! Definitely the best birthday ever. Have you seen Mom and Dad?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, they're back at the cottage," She replied,"Why?"

"I... uh... just wanted to ask them something," I said quickly, "Bye Alice, say 'thanks' to everyone for the presents and everything," I smiled at her and pulled Jake outside, "Do you think she suspected anything?"

"Nah, probably not. Even if she did, it's not like she would be able to tell your parents before we do," Jacob insisted.

"Okay, well, come on. We might as well get this over and done with," I said, "Oh, and one more thing," I reached up on my tippy toes and kissed him softly on the lips, he wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up to be level with him. He kissed me more passionately than before for a few minutes and then put me down, just holding my hand. We walked to the cottage in silence. It wasn't like one of those awkward silences, where you wanted to say something but you didn't. It was one of those comfortable silences where you didn't need to say anything. When we got to the front door, we both took a deep breath and opened it.

"Mom? Dad? I'm home," I called, hoping they weren't in their bedroom, doing what I thought they were doing.

"We're in the living room, honey," My mom replied. _Thank god! _I thought as we walked to the living room. Dad chuckled, so I assumed that he heard that thought.

"Mom, can you shield us for a minute?" I asked her, she nodded and she concentrated for a minute and then her expression changed to a worried look.

"Sweetheart, what is it?" She asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"No Mom, nothing's wrong. Actually, everything is great!" I said, "We... uh... have something to tell you guys,"

"Oh god..." Dad mumbled.

"Well... You see, Jake and I... We are... um... together, now," I smiled at them, waiting for World War III to commence. But all that happened was Dad muttering something that sounded like; 'knew this was coming.' "So, you're not mad?"

"We are a tad angry, but only because we wish you could've waited a bit longer," Mom replied, as Dad was still muttering to himself, "And we knew this was coming, with your Dad being able to read both your thoughts. Even if he couldn't do that, it was pretty obvious that you like each other Honey,"

"Okay... Well, we'll be going now..." I told them, then I pulled Jacob with me to my room and I plopped down on my bed, stunned, "Wow... I definitely didn't expect that. I mean, there wasn't even shouting..."

"I know, nothing... I was thinking he was gonna punch me, at the least," Jacob said, as he lay down on the bed and pulled me down next to him, "We might as well make the most of it Ness, while we still can," He grinned and pulled me on top of him to kiss me. We carried on from where we left off in the limo. We were kissing for what felt like forever, and not once did my parents come in.

"Definitely best birthday ever..." I whispered against his lips.

"Shit! That reminds me, sit up a minute Baby," He said, then he jumped up and pulled a box out of his pocket. He came over and sat down next to me again and he held out the small box in his large hand. I took it and lifted the lid off to see a ring. It wasn't one of those rings you would get from a jewellers, it was a beige coloured leather, which was braided to fit around your finger and sitting on top of it was a carving of a face of a wolf. The wood was the same colour as Jacob's fur when he was phased and the face even looked just like him. It was beautiful. Before I knew the tears had spilled over, I hadn't even known they welled up. "Baby, what's the matter? Do you not like it? I could get you something else, maybe another ring or a-" I kissed him to get him to shut up, so I could speak.

"Jacob... I love it. It's beautiful, amazing, wonderful, fantastic and so many other things. It's better than anything I could've asked for and it's my favourite gift that I got today. And I'm saying that, knowing my parents are able to hear our every word and probably are listening right now. I love it and I love you," I pulled his face down to my level so I could kiss him. He pulled back to slip it on my ring finger and then he kissed each of my fingertips.

"I love you too Ness," He said and then kissed my nose, I giggled, "Do you remember that bracelet I gave you on your first Christmas?" I nodded, "I thought I'd give you this as a replacement because it's too small for you now, all the imprints have ones like this but they're all a bit different because of their different wolves and how they wanted to make them." Now I was a bit confused.

"If all the other imprints have them, then why do I have one Jake?" I asked.

"Well, this is something I've been meaning to tell you," He replied, "Nessie, when you were born, at first I didn't really like you because I thought you had killed your mother, and you know how I felt about her back then. I didn't know how beautiful, intelligent and selfless you would become. But that all changed when I saw you. It was like gravity moved for me, and you became my centre of the universe. You became my soul reason for living. I imprinted on you."

"What? Why didn't you tell me this before Jacob? I think I had a right to know," I yelled at him.

"Wait, Ness! You don't understand, you see I wanted to tell you, but I thought it was only fair that I should've told you when or if you fell in love with me. I wanted you to have a choice in who you love and not to feel pressured to love me back. But I haven't always loved you like I do now. When you were a baby, I was your babysitter. When you were a child I was your best friend and big brother. And now, I hope, if you still want me I could be your mate," He looked up at me, nervously and the tears started up again. I started punching and hitting him wherever I could reach.

"You, stupid, idiotic, simpleminded, moronic, pea-brained, half-witted, brain dead, boneheaded mutt!" I yelled at him, saying each word in sync with a punch, "How could you think I couldn't love you?" I said softer, "You're perfect in every way, and I don't deserve you. Of course I want to be with you, how could anyone not?" He gave me my favourite just-for-me Jacob smile and pulled me to him, kissing every part of me he could reach with me pressed to his chest.

"God, I love you," He said and attacked my lips, passionately. We lay on my bed for god knows how long, just cuddling and kissing and occasionally speaking, we eventually fell asleep in each others arms, praying that that day wasn't a dream.

**I'm even more happy now Jacob's told Nessie about the imprint. So what will happen next? No, seriously what will happen, because I have no idea yet! Lol. Anyway we'll see... **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :)**

**mollyybabyy xoxo**


End file.
